The present invention relates to a device for temporarily maintaining the alignment between adjacent body tissues or tissue fragments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device having a resorbable portion for bridging a bone joint or fracture.
Skeletal injuries often involve the fracture of a bone or the stretching or tearing of soft tissues near a skeletal joint. In either case, it is often necessary to stabilize the fracture or joint in order for the bone or soft tissue to heal. For example, it is common with a wrist injury for the scaphoid and lunate bones to become separated and the ligaments connecting them to become stretched or torn. Initial treatment typically consists of casting the wrist joint to immobilize the bones to permit the soft tissues to heal. When casting fails, surgical intervention is required. This surgery involves inserting screws or wires across the scapholunate joint to immobilize the joint during healing. This procedure results in a stiff joint and potential reoperation to remove the screws and wires.